


reel

by yourloveisameme



Series: 10/# [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Wedding, dumb intospective rant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-06 23:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourloveisameme/pseuds/yourloveisameme
Summary: 10/6-  hinata/ennoshitaIf his life was a movie, Ennoshita thought as he looked into his husband-to-be's eyes, this would conclude the romantic subplot.





	reel

**Author's Note:**

> FUCKING EXTINCT RAREPAIR OVER HERE
> 
> Inspired by a) I went to a wedding today and b) "ennoshita is a film nerd" stereotype

If his life was a movie, Ennoshita thought as he looked into his husband-to-be's eyes, this would conclude the romantic subplot. A montage of a thousand little moments leading up to this moment, Hinata slipping a ring on his finger in front of a spellbound audience. Ennoshita couldn't help playing the reel over in his head.

Hinata waking him up at 6am, excited about a perfectly ordinary sunrise and _yeah, Shouyou, it is beautiful_ ; Hinata, the first time Ennoshita saw him on the court, his eyes burning with passion; Hinata in his bed, a different kind of passion that Ennoshita could spark; Hinata, bragging, overflowing with pride, about Ennoshita's award even though he only placed fifth in the film competition; Hinata bringing home a stray kitten and _can we please please keep it_? until Ennoshita gave in; Hinata introducing him to his parents with the widest smile in the world; Hinata staying up with him while he studied for college exams; Hinata getting angry and sleeping on the couch but making up in the morning; Hinata attempting to throw a surprise birthday party for the best captain ever and Ennoshita pretending he hadn't actually known--

Never mind. It wasn't a reel, it was a collection of scattered clips. If he tried to organize it into a video he would just sit there mesmerized, unable to pick and choose. There wasn't a theme, to string the moments into a story from Point A to Point B. There wasn't an ending, not yet.

"And do you, Ennoshita Chikara, accept this man as your husband?"

"Yes," he said. “I accept." Hinata's sweaty fingers trembled as Ennoshita touched them. He smiled at Hinata and he visibly relaxed, giving Ennoshita a wan smile.

He slid the ring on.

This didn't _feel_ like an ending, Ennoshita thought as the crowd burst into applause. He looked at his new husband's shining face and knew: there would be thousands more moments, happy and sad and everything in between, to collect. Starting with this one.


End file.
